Messaging systems, including voice mail and E-mail, require the presence of a personal computer with software to enable the creation and maintenance of a communication link with a central message server. Such personal computers are also able to receive facsimile messages into memory from such a server and then to output, via a captive printer, the printed fax message or to display the fax message on an associated monitor. In each instance, the messages are manipulated and controlled, one at a time, via user interaction with a list of messages that are displayed on the computer's monitor.
Laptop computers provide the user with the facility to access message servers while the user is traveling. Such laptop computers are, however, relatively expensive and provide much more functionality than is needed to accomplish the user/message server interaction. Further, to accomplish a connection to the message server, whether via the Internet or via a private network, requires that the user input a series of commands, passwords, and messages that enable the interconnection to be established and maintained. Such input signaling is generally done via a keyboard or a mouse/visual interface.
The prior art has utilized various methods of inputting control signals to data handling apparatus such as copiers, printers, facsimiles, etc. In addition to keyboards, graphical input devices, voice recognition, etc, media sheets with instruction markings thereon have been used to input command data via a scanner input. Such media sheets enable the user to mark instruction data on the sheet, which sheet is then scanned into the respective apparatus. Software within the apparatus recognizes the specific command markings and reacts accordingly (e.g., setting up default parameters).
There is a need for a relatively inexpensive portable communication device that enables communications with various message servers. Such a communication device should provide the user with an ability to access message data from a message server and to dispatch messages to the message server in a manner that minimize connection time--and thus communication charges.